This Application relates to a unique method of forming a vehicle trim panel such that an opening through the panel has an attractive appearance.
In the prior art, vehicle trim panels are the subject of much design effort. In particular, headliners are one type of vehicle trim panel that must overcome several competing design interests. On the one hand, the headliner must be inexpensive, and thus not require too many complex material layers. On the other hand, the headliner is intended to muffle sound, and support itself over the lifetime of the vehicle while still providing a pleasant appearance.
Typically, headliners include at least a thin fabric decorative layer and a foam core. Other layers are usually also included.
One problem with headliners is providing an acceptable appearance around an opening, such as an opening to receive a sunroof. While the present invention is disclosed for forming the headliner around a sunroof opening, it should be understood that other openings would also benefit from this invention. A sunroof opening typically has four sides, with curved corners connecting the sides. Historically, a secondary seal or molding has been placed within the opening to provide an acceptable appearance around the opening. Without the molding, the headliners in the prior art have had an unacceptable appearance around the opening.
One other type of prior art structure has utilized a headliner construction wherein the thin decorative layer extends beyond the foam layer at the opening. The decorative layer has been wrapped behind the foam layer around the opening. This method has some undesirable characteristics.